


Darkblooms and Cactus-flowers [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Courtship, Cultural Differences, F/F, Fluff, Mentor/Protégé, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Darkblooms and Cactus-flowers" by poetryAuthor's original summary:Rey doesn't know how to properly court a lady of the Resistance. Leia (sort of) helps.





	Darkblooms and Cactus-flowers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkblooms and Cactus-flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817268) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yKgQs0-AJs7HWQDe4UBj1dNAhd6M73p6) | 0:03:20 | 3 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rCdwkLUyCmORwRBQ1GenuBgJEEvhhrZ5) | 0:03:20 | 5 MB


End file.
